Episode 12
is the 12th and final episode of Season 1 of the anime and the second and final episode of the Hill of Doom Arc, also adapting the Pendulum Arc. Dominique and his team's attempt to take out Ugo is foiled. Valmet launches a solo attack on the Tashinhai Consu oil refinery in Country D where Chan Guoming is. Afterwards, CIA section chief George Black travels to France where he meets with his mole inside Koko's Squad. Summary A flashback depicts how Ugo joined Koko’s Squad. When his mafia organization tried to pay her with drugs, he looked away in disgust and Koko Hekmatyar had Mao and Valmet kill everyone in the room, sparing only Ugo. Koko told him that she decided to spare him because of his reaction when his boss opened the briefcases full of . Ugo thought to himself that this was what had killed his brother, but did not reveal this as his reason for looking away when Koko probed. She then asked him to join her as she needed a driver. In the present, Ugo is on the verge of getting decapitated by Gregoire with his heavy duty . Lehm, who was briefly knocked out by Gregoire, revives and smashes a chair over his head before drawing his pistol and emptying it into his back. However Gregoire’s stops all the bullets. He turns around to confront Lehm with the wire cutters, giving Ugo a reprieve, who smashes him through the wall and into Koko’s room, shocking her. Gregoire observes that two minutes, the time limit he and Liliane had for taking out Ugo, has lapsed, before Ugo begins punching him. Lehm tells him to leave Gregoire and escape with Koko by car. Outside Koko’s room, Liliane readies her shotgun and calls out that two minutes are up. Koko hears this and pushes the door open. She then backs up and before a startled Liliane can rush in, charges forward and slams the door into her, surprising the rest of her team while she strikes an action pose. Outside, Dominique prepares to go in when Ugo and Koko speed out in front of him in their Volkswagen Touareg, provoking a chase. Ugo asks if they should head to the safe house, but Koko turns this down as the assassins likely know about it. She tries to fire at Dominique, but is blinded by his headlights. Dominique thinks aloud that he escaped with a near miss, which was why going after an arms dealer was a bad idea. However because of their speed, all he needs to do is force them to crash. Ugo has Koko give him the gun and tells her to brace for impact. As Dominique closes in, he executes a 180 degree turn to position the Touareg so that it is facing Dominique's BMW head on. They both trade fire until the BMW sustains enough engine damage to force it off the road. Dominique survives the crash and tries to call Liliane and Gregoire, but cannot get any reception. The Touareg drives back and Koko tosses her phone out for him to use. Liliane tells him that she and Gregoire were caught and that it looks like they will not be able to open the restaurant they were planning to. Dominique is about to give up when Koko exits and offers to spare him and his subordinates if she learns who hired them. The following morning, Jonah is knocked while eating a meal that Valmet had laced. She tells his unconscious form that this was the only way and that she appreciates him before leaving. Jonah comes to later, having anticipated that Valmet would try something like this, and observing that 20 minutes have gone by, realises that he can still catch up to her. Valmet arrives at the oil refinery where she is briefly stopped by two guards before swiftly killing both with a knife in each hand. Lee informs Chan Guoming of the attack and is told to take care of it. He learns that the attacker was armed with a knife and is a white woman before Valmet takes out the guard reporting in and continues to run through the refinery, using just her knife to take out the defenders. Lee relocates to outside the refinery and instructs his men to just lure Valmet into his line of sight so that he can snipe her with his OTs-03 SVU. Lee is able to get her in his sights and fires, but only grazes her left arm. He wonders how he could have missed before noticing that he is bleeding from the head, as Jonah had shot him at the moment he had fired. Jonah finishes Lee off and yells at Valmet that he will cover her as she hunts down Chan. Chan hears the yelling and readies his pistols with the attached knives, realising that Jonah’s presence means that the attackers are part of Koko’s Squad. Valmet penetrates the complex and kicks down the door of Chan's office, talking to herself out loud that she can hear the voices of her dead comrades rejoicing. Chan comments calmly that the dead do not rejoice, which Valmet rebuts. He recognises her as he had failed to kill her at the time, point out that the refinery is where her platoon had been patrolling when he had attacked them years ago. He was unable to kill Valmet as she had hidden under the corpses of her men, thus the failure to eliminate the only surviving witness to the attack was embarrassing. Valmet briefly recalls the experience before observing that Chan is worse than she had heard and telling him that since then she has been training for her revenge, but unconsciously found herself emulating his fighting style. However it will end today and she directly challenges Chan, vowing to take him down. Chan stands up and replies that what he did to Valmet made her who she is today, warning her not to take him lightly even though he can no longer run. As he picks up his pistols Valmet bursts in and stabs at him. He blocks her knife before firing back, but misses. Karen Low wakes up and heads to the refinery. When she arrives she finds a group of workers outside the gate and hears what has happened. At Chan's office she discovers that he has been stabbed through the heart. Distraught, she pulls herself together when she sees Valmet’s knife left embedded in Chine’s desk. Back in town, Jonah and Valmet are in the process of leaving, with the former still feeling the aftereffects of being drugged. Valmet catches him when he is about to fall and he tells her that they should rejoin Koko. Karen then pulls up and quickly draws her pistol upon exiting her car, firing at them but missing with the first shot. Valmet quickly shields Jonah with her body as Karen advances and continues to fire, hitting her several times until she empties her magazine. Karen bursts into tears and screams that she hates the world before Jonah shoots her. A few days later, Jonah is outside a seaside hospital where Valmet awakes to find Koko at her bedside. When she tries to move she winces in pain from the wound in her midsection, which Koko reveals is in addition to a round she took in the thigh. If not for Jonah’s first aid she would not have survived. Koko notices that she cut her hair and tells her to grow it out again or cut it short like she used to wear it. When Valmet asks if Koko is mad at her, she replies that she is, pointing out that Karen had been recovering in the bed next to her, but vanished. Karen is shown to have done this during the night, looking down at Valmet but not touching her. Koko then whines about all the she has had to pay for the doctors, helicopter transport to the hospital, to keep Jonah's existence hidden, for the cauused, and Karen's treatment, although this last item is what she is most angry about. She points out that this time she aided and abetted Valmet and that the two of them are on the way to becoming a force of evil. However, she also reveals that her sole thought is that Valmet has been able to bring back the souls of all her fallen comrades back to Finland and has her respect, addressing her by previous rank of major. Valmet responds by leaning forward and puckering up to kiss Koko, but the latter good naturedly asks what she is doing and points out that Major Velmer has completed her mission, what is next for Valmet? Valmet replies that she is Koko’s and leaves her recovered knife with her, departing to deal with the doctors. She changes what she had said earlier and requests that Valmet grow her hair out for a number of good reasons. Outside, Koko and Jonah are walking together and briefly talk about the attack by Dominique's team. When she mentions that Lutz was injured in the butt again, Jonah is amused and Koko remarks that she missed his smile. She reveals that she let them get away in exchange for learning who hired them, but brushes this off when Jonah reacts surprised. They will soon undertake their next job and Koko thanks Jonah for helping Valmet, although he downplays it. He comments that he is hungry while back at the hospital, Valmet causes a commotion by doing despite her wounds. In the suburbs of Washington, D.C., George Black goes through his morning routine of a run followed by weightlifting in his garage. At breakfast his daughter reprimands him for leaving his sweaty clothes in front of the shower again. Black then drives to the George Bush Center for Intelligence, where he tells a subordinate that the day’s Operation Undershaft is cancelled as he has to catch a flight. He is then driven to after checking in at his office. On the way, his secretary asks him why he is named Bookman and he explains why, mentioning that he has so many nicknames that he sometimes forgets his real name. In Paris, Black thinks that Koko’s being in Egypt is the reason why he is meeting with his contact halfway in between. He takes a bus to a church, where at night he waits in a pew and meets his contact, who turns out to be R. Anime and manga differences Chapter 33 *It is less clear that Lehm smashes a chair over Grégoire. *Koko hears Liliane outside her room from a different angle. Chapter 34 *Ugo's flashback occurs during the chase, causing him to laugh at the memory, which Koko questions, although he does not get specific. In the episode it is moved to occur earlier during Grégoire's attempt to kill him. *Koko fires an entire magazine at Dominique. *Both vehicles do not slam into each other when Ugo executes the 180 degree turn. Koko is hown wondering that they are driving backwards. *Lee is shown retrieving his SVU. Chapter 35 *Chan retrieves his pistols from a drawer. Valmet is shown taking out one guard before reaching his office. *When Valmet issues the challenge she steps into the office. Nothing is shown of Valmet and Chan's fight after she charges in. *Karen is shown to be staying at the Star Ocean Restaurant. *The workers who Karen meets at the gate to the plant and inside it are African. She is shown running out of Chan's office. *Jonah shoots Karen twic. Chapter 36 *The staff at the hospital is dark skinned and one of the nurses is wearing a . *Less of Valmet's men are shown in the flashback. *Koko is shown talking to the doctors. *Less of George's garage is shown and his children are slightly younger. His wife's features are not shown and she is dressed differently. *The CIA emblem on the floor of the George Bush Center for Intelligence and the sign outside George's office are different. *George is shown exiting from a station and his thoughts on the meeting follow. *The path leading to the church is wooded on one side. *R's appearance is less in shadow. Debut appearances *George Black Trivia *Jonah and Koko are featured in the shell cartridge during the ending credits for the first time since Episode 7. Category:Season 1